Night Raids Remnant
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Transported to another world Leone, Akame and Najenda attempt to start anew in this new world. But old habits die hard as they continue to do what they do best only to get caught by Ozpin and be invited to join something they deemed way out of their league. I mean come on, what are three assassins going to do in a school for heroes? (Part of RWBY month) Written by Ben
1. Trailer

Trailer

Najenda, Leone and Akame stood atop a rooftop overlooking the kingdom they had just liberated. Esdeath was dead, the Jaegers were no more and Leone had killed the Prime Minister that had been controlling the young King, but their victory did not come without costs. Najenda clenched the pair of googles in her mechanical hand as she remembered just how high that cost was.

Their friends, no their family was dead. The three of them were all that was left of the assassination group Known as Night Raid, the same group that had single handedly taken down the empire and freed the people from oppression.

And they were only going to be remembered as petty assassins.

"This is bullshit." Leone said her eyes ablaze with anger. She knew the new empire could have no connection to them, but they could have at least painted them in a better light. Instead they were made to look like insane criminals to be hunted down.

Speaking of being hunted.

"Freeze!" A revolutionary army soldier said as a four others came out from behind him.

Najenda chuckled, freeze? Is that what they did now ask first before apprehending a target?

"Night Raid you're under arrest!" The captain said as his troops surrounded them.

"Orders." Akame said looking to Najenda who looked back at

her with uncertainty.

"C'mon boss tell us to pound these guys into the dirt we promise we won't hurt em'…much." Leone said sending a feral grin the soldiers way causing them to flinch.

Najenda looked at them, the last remnants of her family. She'd be lying if she said she didn't spend time with these two than the others, in a sense they were her daughters.

"Take em' down."

The two sides let out a battle cry as they charged each other, only to be stopped by a bright light. As the light died down the soldiers looked around in shock and panic as the members of Night Raid were nowhere to be seen.

"Fan out and find them they can't have gone far!"

Meanwhile said three members of night raid were staring up at the now night sky, with some…changes to their bodies. Akame and Leone were now looked like that were seventeen with Leone looking like she did when she used her Teigu minus the paws and Akame having wolf ears on her head.

Before going black the screen panned up to what they were looking at, It was the moon but with one key difference.

It was shattered.

"Where the fuck are we!?"

 **(Nobunagun Theme Plays.)**

 **Respect for the dead man! You are buried in the room.**

Akame appears with Murasame resting on her shoulder before we get a close up of her face.

 **Respect for the dead man! The window won't open.**

Leone appears with a pair of gauntlets on her hands before the camera zooms in on her face as well.

 **Respect for the dead man! They all just opened.**

Najenda and Glynda Goodwitch appear standing side by side with Najenda having a feral grin and Glynda giving a glare with her arms crossed. The camera zooms in.

 **Respect for the dead man! It's coming to close the window!**

The title card appears slightly splattered in blood.

 **Once you learn, you will never get out!**

Akame is shown cutting down Grimm before the screen transitions over to Leone doing the same with her gauntlets.

 **There is nothing you can do!**

Najenda is seen striking the ground with her arm

 **There is nothing you can do!**

The screen transitions to Glynda using her semblance.

 **The window won't open, so you can't throw yourself out!**

We get a close up of Ozpin before the screen zooms out to reveal Qrow and Ironwood standing beside him.

 **You're just a passenger and I'm a messenger!**

Shows Beacon Academy with Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

 **Pray to see, you were buried in the room.**

Shows all the various types of Grimm.

 **But the girl has fallen down, let me open the windows once again.**

Shows Akame slowly falling backwards before it switches to her saying 'Once again.'

 **Respect for the dead man! They all just opened!**

Shows Team JNPR.

 **Respect for the dead man! It's coming to close the window!**

Shows Team RWBY.

 **Once you learn, you will never get out!**

We see Ruby and the others doing various combination moves.

 **There is nothing you can do! There is nothing you can do!**

We see Akame running along a battle field.

 **The window won't open, so you can't throw yourself out!**

We see a flash before Akame is standing across from Tatsumi.

 **You're just a passenger!**

We get a close up of Akame who seems impassive.

 **And I'm a messenger!**

We get a slight close up of Tatsumi before he suddenly turns into incursion.

 **Pray to see, you were buried in the room, but the girl has fallen down.**

We see Akame seemingly hit by something before the cameras back up showing her cradling something in her arms. We then see multiple ghost images of Night raid appear behind her

 **Let me open the windows once again.**

We then see her open her arms to reveal the world of Remnant before a flash appears replacing the scene with Akame standing above a battle read RWBY, JNPR, Leone, Najenda and Glynda with Murasame out of it's sheath.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ben: Hey guys, as according to our schedule I'm here to bring you chapter 2 of Night Raids Remnant**

 **Peridot: Ben! Ashe is crying again.**

 **Ben: Get Lapis!**

 **Lapis: I'm already here she wants you!**

 **Ben: Fuck! Okay please enjoy the story while I go help out my sister, remember she'll be updating Talons Of Vale next despite her depression so please go easy on her**

 **Lapis: BEN!**

 **Ben: I'm coming relax!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Exposition, Enter The Headmaster.**

 **(2 Years After Last Chapter)**

Najenda slowly opened her eyes to the sound of music playing outside her room. The one eyed woman sighed as she got up from her bed, stretching the woman used her one arm to open the curtains to her room revealing the busy streets of Vale below. It had been two years since they had been transferred to this world and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't fascinated by the advancements made on Remnant.

Between the cars, scrolls, music and television going around one had to wonder how humanity was suffering from Grimm attacks.

'Then again.' Najenda thought as the music grew louder. 'I could do without the noise.'

The former Night Raid leader sighed in annoyance as she made her way over to her closet. Opening it, she revealed it to house not only her clothes but the various weapons her former comrades had wielded during their time as assassins. Putting on her clothes and equipping Extase and Gaea Foundation she noticed how Incursio and Cross Tail were missing from their racks. Making a mental note to ask Leone and Akame exactly how they had gotten into her room she reached out for her prosthetic arm and proceeded to attach it to what was left of her real one.

The white haired woman hissed in pain as the arm connected to her nerve cells. The arm had undergone multiple enhancements when they had arrived on Remnant, in fact it had been upgraded not long after they had been transported here, it was also around the time they had found their friends weapons.

And it wasn't a pleasant experience.

 **(Flashback.)**

"I'm booored." Leone complained as she, Najenda and Akame continued walking through the forest.

Najendas eye twitched in annoyance as that was the tenth time the now fifteen year old girl had said that. Yes, you read that right the blonde girl was by some miracle turned into a whiny fifteen year old and it was grating on her nerves.

'If this is gods idea of a joke I don't find it funny.' Najenda thought as she brushed a tree branch out of her way. 'At least Akame's quiet.'

 **GROWL!**

"I'm hungry."

'Oh for fucks sake.'

Najenda looked behind her shoulder to once again take in the fact that her two her two companions had bed deaged to fifteen and thirteen respectively. The only real difference was that they Leone had fused with her Teigu upon arrival, Akame now had wolf ears and they both had the symbol of Night Raid painted on their clothes. She was about to respond to Akame when something crashed in front of them. The three instantly went into their battle stances prepared for any threat that came out from the smoke.

Only for their eyes to widen at what appeared.

"Holy shit." Leone said and Najenda could only nod in agreement at what she was seeing.

Cross Tail, Extase, Gaea foundation and Incursio had just appeared before them.

Najendu walked up to Cross tail and picked up the Teigu, she smiled as memories of its former wielder appearing in her mind.

Feeling a tug on clothes Najenda turned around to reveal Akame holding up a picture. Taking a closer look Najenda recoiled in surprise at what she saw, it was a picture of a younger version of her Esdeath and Lubbock in a hospital along with what seemed to be a twenty year old Bulat, a fifteen year old Sheele and Mine along with a three year old Leone and Chelsea holding a one year old Akame. In Najendas was newborn baby with tiny, white dragon wings that, if she had to guess, was probably Tatsumi.

Akame flipped the picture over revealing a note. 'Enjoy your new world, signed Ben.'

This wasn't making any sense, why were they in the picture looking like the entirety of Night Raid where her and Lubbas kids? Who the hell is Ben? Did he send them here? Where even is here?!

"Uh...boss?"

Najenda turned to Leone, the girl was holding some kind of flat device and an orb. The orb was constantly changing colors changing from red to white to yellow, electricity was pulsing around it as Leone held it in her palm. She could tell it held something powerful.

Something that called to her.

"Boss wait!'

Too late.

Najenda touched the orb causing it to pulse quickly before merging into her mechanical arm. She screamed in pain as the arm glowed, the sounds of gears turning and shifting could be heard as Najenda fell to her knees. The light from her arm seemed to glow brighter before tendrils formed and impaled all three of the girls via their heads. However, the tendrils didn't bring pain nor did they bring death.

Instead, it gave them knowledge.

The three womans eyes turned blank as images flooded their heads. Gods, Cars, Scrolls, monsters, heroes, Huntsman, Queen, danger, Faunus, Ozpin, silver eyes, maidens, wizard, academies. All of this and more flooded their brains imbedding themselves in their psyche. But it was too much.

Too much to understand, too much to take in. Akame fell to her knees as blood started to bleed from her nose before passing out. Leone simply stumbled before falling backwards blood spurting from her ears. Najenda was close to passing out as well before someone appeared briefly in front of her wearing some kind of beast armor.

"Enjoy your new lease on life."

Then all she saw was black.

When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed with a huntsman standing beside her. When he asked who she was she had internally panicked before remembering the picture of her and her…family. She explained that she had been traveling through the forest with her daughter before they were ambushed by bandits.

The Huntsman seemed to want to ask her more questions but stopped when he got a good look at her mecha-arm and then abruptly leaving the room. The Huntsman gone, Najenda took the time to shift through her new memories particularly those that centered around her.

'Seems even in this world Esdeath and I couldn't get along.' The assassin thought as she focused on a memory of her and her 'sister' fighting in a burning field.

From what she could gather both Night Raid and the Jagers existed here, formed under the two half-sisters Najenda Raid and Esdeath Jager. The members were made up of both hers and Esdeaths children and for a time the two groups worked together as the greatest assassin groups to ever grace Remnant.

'But…something happened.' Najenda thought as her memories became fuzzy. 'It's as if my mind's blocking out whatever happened between Night Raid and the Jagers.'

Najenda growled in frustration before getting out of the bed. "I can figure out the details later." She said as she looked at a certain symbol painted on the shoulder of her mecha-arm.

"That Huntsman saw my symbol, which means we're probably going to have police here at any moment." Najenda said as she exited the room.

Right as a single-edged great sword came to rest at her neck.

"Where are you going?"

'Shit.'

 **(Flashback End)**

'We barely got away with our lives.' Najenda thought as she unlocked and opened her door.

 **IN JUST A MATTER OF MINUTES! JUST A MATTER OF TIME!**

Only to nearly be blasted away by the music her oldest was playing.

"Leone turn that shit down!" Najenda yelled as she covered her ears.

Her yell fell upon deaf ears as Leone continued to dance to the music, Cross Tail equipped to her hands. Akame just sat around the table eating meat with ear muffs on her wolf ears, Najenda slowly walked over to the kitchen yelling Leones name all the while, the blonde still unable to hear her.

'How the hell hasn't she gone deaf?' Najenda wondered as she raised her fingers in a gun form, her eye gaining a scope like design.

 **WE COULD LOSE IT ALL, WE COULD LOSE IT ALL!**

 **IF ALL WE ARE IS JUST WHAT WE'VE EARNED,**

 **WE ARE THE DESTR-**

 **SHEEN!**

 **BANG!**

"What the hell!?" Leone yelled as the music player beside her exploded.

Najenda smirked as she blew the smoke off her fingers. This was another change that had happened to the three of them, their individual Teigus had become their semblances, she had the power and range, Leone got regeneration and pyrokinesis and Akame body had become Murasames curse allowing her to kill people with her touch alone.

"What the hell ma!?" Leone yelled holding the remains of her player crying anime tears. "That was my favorite player."

Najenda just smirked as she blew the smoke off her fingers and went into the fridge and got a jug of OJ. "Maybe you should think before blasting that damn thing, I don't need the landlady coming up here again."

At that exact moment three knock were heard at the door. Glaring at Leone who gave a nervous chuckle in response, Najenda took a drink from the jug as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, my name is Professor-"

 **SPFFFFF!**

After Najenda had finished doing a spit take in the mans face she slammed the door in his face.

'How the hell did _he_ find us here?!' Najenda thought her mind going into overdrive to try and escape her situation

They weren't ready to face the person behind the door, they'd have to go on the run again if they even wanted a chance to survive. But how the hell did he find…us

Najendas thoughts trailed off as she got a good look at Akames Murasame and Leones Cross tail. Particularly how each was covered in blood.

"Akame…Leone" Najenda said gaining the attention of the red eyed girl. "What were you and Leone before I woke up?"

Akame gulped down a piece of meat before answering. "We go hired to go after a White Fang cell."

"And this was?"

"An hour ago." It was Leone who answered this time.

"And you're sure no one saw you?"

The wolf Faunus shrugged before attempting to salvage her music player while Akame continued eating, Najenda sighed frustration before opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. Glaring at the man, who was still covered in juice, she leaned against the door waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose you know who I am." The man asked earning a snort from Najenda.

"Everyone knows who you are Ozpin." Najenda said earning a chuckle from the man.

Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and one of the most powerful beings on Remnant, took a sip from his mug as he stared Najenda down.

"I believe you know exactly why I'm here Ms. Raid." He said causing Najenda to flinch.

'Shit, he knows my name.' The on eyed woman thought. "Enlighten me."

"Last night there was an attack – no – a massacre staged at a White Fang base." Ozpin explained taking out a scroll from his pocket.

"Oh? Well good riddance, its good someone taking out the trash." Najenda spat while feigning innocence in knowing who was behind the attack. Earning a raised eyebrow from Ozpin.

"Yes, well similar attacks have been happening all across Vale." He said showing his Scroll to Najenda. "Only this time there was a witness who was kind enough to take a picture of the attackers."

Najendas blood ran cold as she stared at a picture of Akame and Leone, who had a smile on her face, killing White Fang soldiers.

"These are your daughters correct?"

Najendas hair shadowed her eyes as she nodded.

"Then I have one last question for you Ms. Ride"

Najenda clenched her hand, her mechanical ones gears turning as she prepared for a fight."

"Do you hate your children?"

Najendas eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Those children, from the reports we recovered, are your flesh and blood despite being Faunus and are not the first of your ilk that you've trained to become killers." Ozpin said. "You send them to slaughter their own kind like cattle for nothing more than petty money."

He was not doing this right now.

"You've turned these girls into remorseless killing machines that from the looks of it enjoy the killing."

Him of all people…

"You called the White Fang scum, while I can understand your hate can you call yourself a mother when-"

"You fucking hypocrite."

Ozpin stopped his little rant when Najenda pinned him against the wall rage in her voice. "You don't get to judge me! You who has made more mistakes anything on this planet mister wizard!" Najenda yelled causing Ozpins eyes to go wide.

"Yeah that's right we know all about you and your little war with the queen, you dare reprimand me for how I raise my children when you send hundreds of them to die for a war they don't even know their fighting!" Najenda said causing Ozpin to wince. "Newsflash Ozpin I used to have seven kids not two! I was born in the Grimmlands, they were born in the Grimmlands I had no choice but to turn them into what they are now."

Najenda continued to press Ozpin into the wall causing cracks to form all along it. "I may have trained my kids to be monsters but their choices are their own, you on the other hand manipulate children as if they were pawns for your game of chess." Najenda said letting Ozpin drop to the floor. "Any more questions?'

"….Actually yes."

Ozpin slowly got up from the ground wincing as he did. Hearing the cocking of a gun he looked up to see Najendas mecha-arm now having a sub machine gun on the side aimed at his head.

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Najenda walked back into the apartment to find Leone sitting on the couch watching t.v Akame nowhere in sight, gaining a tic mark she stalked over to Leone who had noticed her come in.

"Hey, boss everything go alright with the landlady?" Leone said.

Najenda remained silent."

"Uh, boss?" Leone said nervously before her mother pounced on her.

The scream that followed would make the Faunus living near them deaf for three days.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one of Night Raids Remnant sorry for the delay but you know how life is. Hope you enjoyed it and be on the lookout chapter 2 for Talons In Vale by my sister next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ben: Hello again everyone and welcome to-**

 **Jack: Another poorly written story by a lazy bastard.**

 **Ben: Ignoring that, Happy new year everybody finally were able to throw out the shitstorm that's 2017 and finally enter 2018!**

 **Kate: Bet you 20 bucks its gonna' be worse this year.**

 **Ashe: Deal!**

 **Ben: Wait aren't we broke?**

 **Kate: eh, we'll just steal some later, enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Beacon Academy Day 1**

Leone grumbled to herself as she rubbed her still aching red cheeks, when Najenda had come back inside the woman had torn into the faunus pulling her cheeks apart while yelling at her about her being reckless and getting caught. It took about an hour to get the rage out of her system before she dropped the bombshell that she and Akame would be going to Beacon Academy. Glancing at he sister Leone had to admit that the assassin had taken the news pretty well then again the only time she showed any actual emotion was when she was hanging out with her or their...mother. Leone shivered as she once again dwelled on the fact that Najenda was her biological mother now, don't get her wrong she had no problems with the former Night Raid leader being her mother it was her father that she had problems with.

'Just thinking about Lubba being my father sends chills up my spine.' Leone thought as her eyes trailed down to Cross Tails. 'I'd always seen him as a little brother...same with Tatsumi.'

Leone was brought out of her musing when she felt a light nudge on her shoulder.

"...You're thinking about them again."

Leone sighed Akame was always good at reading people. "I'm fine sis."

Akame looked at her sister for a bit before resting her head on her shoulder and squeezing her hand causing the lion Faunus to smile in appreciation. Their moment was ruined when a yell was heard coming from the other side of the airship, Leone had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing as a blonde girl was hoping around on one foot trying to get vomit off her boot while a girl with a red hood ran away from her. Although Leone found the scene funny Akame stared at the girl with slightly narrowed eyes as she focused on her eye color.

Silver.

Akame clenched her hands in anger remembering just how important some with that eye color was, the fact that those eyes allowed someone to literally kill a Grimm with a glance was here could only mean that Ozpin was trying to gain another asset. But that wasn't what angered her, no what angered her was how young this girl appeared to be around four or fifteen years old! She couldn't possibly know how to use her powers yet she probably wasn't even aware she had them.

'So why is she here?' Akame thought staring intensly at the girl. 'What game are you playing now Ozpin.'

 **(Beacon Tower Balcony)**

It bothered her immensely that she wasn't in control of her life at the moment, Ozpin may be seen as a hero to the outside world and those of his inner circle but to her he was just another manipulator. Unlike the others the remaining members of Night Raid had seen what Ozpin had done in his past lives, they knew why Salem hated him so much, they knew that defeating the queen of the Grimm was impossible and Najenda didn't throw that word around lightly. The best anyone could do to stop her was to kill whoever was under her thumb at the time then the Grimm queen would back off for a couple of generations before trying again.

"And it's all his fault." Najenda said gritting her teeth as her prosthetic bent the railing.

"So this is where you've been."

Najenda whipped around producing the gun in her arm and firing upon the woman who had snuck up on her, said woman quickly brung up a riding crop stopping the bullets in mid air making them glow purple. It was then that the one eyed woman recognized the woman in front of her causing her to mentally face palm.

"You're certainly not making a good second impression." Said Glynda Goodwithch Headmistress of Beacon.

"Sorry...wait what do you mean by second impression?"

Glynda glared at Najenda. "There's not a soul alive who doesn't know what you've done ."

"...I don't have to explain myself to you." Najenda said crossing her arms and leveling a glare of her own at Glynda.

"You've turned your children into killers!" Glynda yelled. "Do you not feel even a hint of regret!"

"Does Ozpin feel remorse for countless lives he's ruined?"

Glynda just stared at the woman in shock even as she began to walk away from her. "How do you know about that?"

Najenda chuckled. "Oh, we know more than that Glynda...how's Ironwood doing?"

Enraged Glynda turned to lay into the white haired woman only to find her gone without a trace, fuming the Headmistress of Beacon made her way back into the school intent on convincing Ozpin to reconsider his decision.

 **(Courtyard.)**

Akame stared intently at her would be home for the next four years of her life, her wolf ears twitching as the sounds of students talking and the clinking of weapons being carried resounded through the area. Leone had left her to scout out possible safe house locations per their mothers orders in the likely event that this arrangement didn't work out i mean come on, three master assassins training alongside people who were training to keep people alive? That was sure to end up with everyone being happy add in to the fact that Akame didn't want to be here at all only supported that fact. All the black haired girl wanted to do was live out the rest of her days with her remaining family doing what they did best, not for the benefit of a country but for themselves. She didn't want to be drafted into another war she'd had enough of that in her lifetime but the fact that Ozpin had put them under his watch was a clear sighn that her family had already become another of his pawns.

Akame was brought out of her musing when something collided into her back causing her to stumble forward right into a cart carrying some expensive looking luggage. Looking down at her attacker Akame laid eyes on the girl she'd seen on the airship earlier spouting apologizes at her.

"Its alright I'm not hurt." The wolf faunus said getting up pulling the girl up with her.

"I'm still really sorry!" The red hooded girl said an embarrassed blush on her pale face.

"What do you two think you're doing!?" cried a shrill voice.

The pair were confronted by what Akame considered possibly the palest girl she'd ever seen, with icy blue eyes and a frigid aura to match, dressed in white and light blue, with a touch of red. Her snow white hair hangs in a long, off-center ponytail, at the base of which sat a silver tiara. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized again, this time to the girl as she tried backing away from the overturned cases.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused!?" she directed all of her ire on Ruby now, ignoring Akame.

The back of the bolero, she noticed, displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Akames eyes widened as she recognized the symbol from previous studies; the crest of the Schnee Family, a powerful Dust Dynasty from Atlas.

"Uhhh..." Ruby replied nervously as she handed a case to the "Princess".

"Give me that!" she snapped as she snatched it away. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Ummm..." Ruby tried to get her bearings, but Princess assumed it was just ignorance.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust? Fire? Water? Lightning? Energy?"

At this point she had opened the case and removed a vial, a red one, shaking the container to punctuate each word. Unfortunately, she was doing all of this directly into Ruby's face, and with each shake came a fresh cloud of the volatile mixture.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

At this point Akame decided to step in. "You might want to put that away, she's about to-"

"ACHOO!"

That was all that was needed to set it off. A small, fiery explosion mixed with some sparks and snowflakes rang out across the courtyard, covering all three in a light layer of soot. The red vial had gotten blown out of the girl's hand and bounced away towards another student.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!"

Ruby no longer could form words, shrinking in on herself as she poked her index fingers together.

"It's ok," Akame spoke up. "It was an honest mistake, she didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"No one asked you!" she rounded on hem. "What are you two even doing here? She's clearly too young and you're an animal! The likes of you have no business at the most prestigious hunting academy in the world!"

The girl immediately came to regret her words as Akames blade became pointe at her throat, the girl shivered as she stared into Akames cold eyes as Ruby watched in shock and surprise.

"We deserve to be here much more than you, we've struggled through life unlike you princess." Arame said a rare tone of anger in her voice

"It's heiress actually."

Akames eyes turned to see a girl walking towards them having long, wavy black hair with catlike amber eyes along with, light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head. She also wears a detached scarf like collar around her attire consisted of black low heeled boots along with stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes with an emblem of white belladonna flowers. She had black ribbons on both of her arms along with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also had on a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss perked up with a new level of haughtiness. "Finally, some recognition well deserved."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What the!? The nerve of-," Weiss sputtered over her words at the accusation. Ruby couldn't help herself and started giggling while Akame smirked.

"Ugh!"

Snatching the vile of dust from the girl's hand, Weiss stomped off, thoroughly fed up with their company. At that point, two men in suits and dark sunglasses stepped forward to retrieve the scattered cases.

Ruby let out a sigh as she watched the white haired girl walk away, turning around to thank the stranger for her assistance Ruby was surprised to see her already walking away. So much for making friends at least she still had Akame or she would have if Akame hadn't disappeared into thin air.

'How'd she do that!?' Ruby thought as she looked around for her friend in awe.

* * *

Arame stared intently at the back of the girl who'd helped her and Ruby from earlier from her spot on an overhead balcony, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get rid of the sense of familiarity that hung around her. She'd only known the girl for a few minutes and already she was impressed, the amber eyed girl had noticed her change positions three times now each time trying to lose the assassin in the crowd of students surrounding her, but Akame wasn't someone you simply 'lost.' Akame was brought out of her musings when she heard yelling coming from the other side of the room and she sighed when she saw Weiss once again having a go at Ruby. Sighing Akame took one last look at Blake before going to bail her friend out not noticing the lingering gaze of a certain undicover Faunus.

'Why is she here!?' Blake thought sweating slightly as she watched Akame leave.

She knew the girl, oh by the gods did she know her and not in the good way, in fact Blake would rather have told Sienna Khan that she was a coward and a whore before even laying eyes on Akame again.

'But if she's here then that'd mean-'

"It's kinda creepy isn't it?"

Blake stiffened. 'Oh Oum.'

"I'll have to apologize for my lil sister stalking ya', she only really does that to people who really catch her eye. The names Leone, Leone Raid."

Blake stared at the lion Faunus in horror even as she waved a hand in her face.

"Helloooo..? Anybody h-woah!" Leone yelled in surprise as Blake dissolved before her. "Geez what was her problem?"

 **SHING"**

Woah!"

"Akame Wait!"

Leone sighed as she walked in the direction where her sisters name was shouted praying that she hadn't done already gotten them in trouble.

 **(Elsewhere.)**

'I know i wanted Ruby to make some friends at Beacon but this is ridiculous!' Yang thought as she desperately tried to keep her grip on Murasame which was inches from the Weiss neck.

The heiress had been yelling at Ruby for her earlier blunder for some time before the assassin appeared out of nowhere coming to her little sisters defense. Akame had pointed out how it was Weiss shaking the bottle in Rubys face that caused her to sneeze which in turn caused the explosion and that Ruby'd already apologized before saying that it was petty to continue to hound the young reaper. This caused Weiss to turn her fury over to Akame calling her a good for nothing animal without thinking bringing them to their current situation, luckily it was at this moment that Leone had decided to show up.

"Heeey sis." The lion faunus said placing her hands on the younger girls shoulders. "How bout we not make a scene by killing someone on our first day here huh?"

Akame looked a Leone for a moment before her grip on her sword loosened resulting in Yang breathing a sigh of relief as she let the blade go clenching her hand repeatedly to get rid of the pain. As for Ruby she just stared worriedly at her new friend she knew that racist against faunus was a problem in the world but she didn't think someone would going to Beacon would go this far when it was directed at them. Ruby found Akames sudden change to a violent girl to be terrifying if she was honest with herself...then again...

'Her sister seems even more terrifying.' Ruby thought as multiple peopled shuffled away from the blonde girl as a murderous aura seemed to emit from her despite the smile on her face.

"So there are two ways we can handle this." Leone said directing her attention to Weiss. "You little princes can walk away or my sister can take out the frustrations of the faunus race out on you."

Akame raised her sword again an eager yet childish twinkle appearing in her eyes as Leone said this causing Weiss to back away in fear. The heiress gave a glare at the two siblings before walking off much to the amusement of Leone, the brawler assassin turned her attention to the fellow sister duo and gave them a smile and a hand to shake.

"Yo names Leone Raid brawler, bombshell and future Huntress extraordinaire."

Yang grinned back and took her hand gripping it. "Names Yang Xiao Long, tell me were you lion when you said you'd allow your little sis to have a go a that girl?"

Ruby groaned at her sisters joke expecting to hear the same reaction from Leone only for her eyes to widen in horror as Leone actually laughed at the joke causing Yang to smile more.

"Nope! I would totally have let Akame beat her black and blue. Nice pun by the way I can tell you and me'll have a Yanging good time.

Ruby gaped.

Dear Oum there was two of them!

* * *

"Did you have to start a pun war with that girl?" Akame asked as she and Leone slipped out of the ballroom.

"Absolutely! When the next time I'm going to find a fellow pun master in this life the fact that she beat only confirms I made the right choice!"

Akame playfully rolled her eyes at her sisters behavior, she and Yang had instantly hit off starting a pun war to Rubys annoyance. Akame herself had gotten along with the silver eyed girl both of them making small talk while watching their older siblings goof off. The two of them continued to talk as they approached an elevator, the two of them entered it before pressing the lower right button letting the elevator decend to its lowest floor when the doors opened both assassins were greeted with the sight of a woman sleeping inside a pod with a scar on the right side of her face and her chest wraped in bandages.

Leone smirked as she equipped Cross-Tail. "Time to go to work."

* * *

 **Jack:That's it? Seems lacking.**

 **Ben Fuck You! I forgot what I had originally planned for the ending of this one.**

 **Ashe: No excuses!**

 **Ben: We had our family over for an entire week!**

 **Ashe*While poking Ben in the chest*: . !**

 **Ben: By Five minutes! Ugh i'll see you guys next time the next story updated will be Answers.**


	4. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


	5. Initiation Part 1

**Chapter 3: Initiation Part 1**

Weiss Schnee was not having a good time at Beacon, in fact she was having the furthest thing from it as her plans had gone off the rails almost as soon as she stepped of her Bullhead. First it was with that girl with the red cape knocking over her luggage and then later on some random Faunus had nearly killed her twice! If that wasn't enough her hope of getting at least a decent nights sleep was shattered when a defining scream woke her up in the middle of the night.

'What now.' Weiss thought looking around for the source of the scream only to narrow her eyes in anger when she found it to be Akame and Leone.

'Those Faunus again, honestly don't they know people are trying to sleep!?' Weiss grumbled making her way over to the two only to stop mid stride as she got a good look at Akame.

The wolf faunus's eyes were wide, wild and unfocused sweat encompassed her body as she whipped her head around as if looking for a threat that wasn't there. There was tears in her eyes and her breathing was ragged and she seems to be on the verge of a breakdown, Leone seems to be trying to calm her sister down but was seemingly ignored as Akame pressed herself closer to the wall. Suddenly Akames raised a hand to her mouth as her cheeks puffed out before the black haired girl sprinted to the bathroom her sister not far behind, Weiss had a disgusted look on her face as heavy vomiting could be heard coming from the bathroom. Chalking it up to the girl being nervous for the upcoming initiation and started to make her way back to her quarter of the room only to bump into someone, looking up she saw it was a girl wearing a purple and pink collared catsuit with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, it was also worth noting that the pants from her catsuit have black lines with dark purple and pink. She also had a black eye patch with a magenta pattern on her left eye.

"Watch it shorty." The girl said smirking as Weiss bristled at the nickname.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, or are deaf as well as short." The girl said laughing as Weiss's face turned red.

The confrontation would have escalated further if not for the timely interfernce of a young hedgehog Faunus.

"Juri..." The boy said, a tired tone in his voice as he approached the two girls. "Can you hold off on making enemies until after we get accepted into this school."

The girl ,now known as Juri, smirked at the boy. "Not my fault she wasn't watching where she was going, how would you react if someone bumped into you without apologizing Silver."

Silver sighed as he rubbed his finger on his temples, the white haired boy wore white gloves with cyan circles and lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets which were also accented in cyan as well as navy blue, white and cyan boots and an open white jacket with a silver fur collar over a black shirt. He had what seemed to be two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones that seemed to cover up most of his ears.

"That doesn't mean you have to start a scene." Silver said before hissing in pain as Juri gave him a particularly large flick on the nose.

"When did I start to take orders from you hedgehog." Juri said annoyance clear in her voice as she glared at her companion. "As for you Schnee pay attention to were your walking or next time you won't get off with just a warning."

Weiss glared at the girl. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise, lets go Silver we still got to find that two tailed brat."

With Juri walked away from the fuming heiress with Silver following after her while shooting Weiss an apologetic look which Weiss returned with a hateful glare. The Faunus blinked before rolling his eyes continuing after his friend, huffing Weiss turned and finally made her way over to her side of the ballroom to get out her combat uniform deciding that if she couldn't get some sleep she might as well be prepared before anyone else. As she put on her outfit the heiress prayed to the gods that she would at least a competent team that wouldn't drive her insane.

At that same moment Ruby, Blake and Yang sneezed in their sleep.

* * *

'Dead,dead,dead,dead! I am so dead.' Were the thoughts of a young fox faunus as he ran through the hallways of Beacon. 'M-maybe she'll understand after all she knows my personality we've been together since I was three after all...oh who am i kidding she'll skin me ali-ooft!'

The faunus's thoughts were interrupted as he slammed into someones' back making the person stumble while he fell flat on his ass, looking up the boy paled as he stared into the lone purple eye of Beacons newest professor. Najenda looked at the young faunus with a raised eyebrow noting the aviator goggles that sat atop his yellow orange hair and the three vertical scars that ran along his left sky blue eye, his attire consisted of a set of white gloves with black rings around the wrist, the hoodie he wore was the same color as his briefly noticed a strange technological pattern that briefly appeared over his attire before disappearing, he also had on dark yellow pants that where rolled up just below and red shoes with white toes. What really caught the white haired woman's attention was the two large white tipped yellow orange fox tails protruding from the boys back.

"You lost kid?"

"Y-yeah do you know where the headmasters office is?"

Najenda raised an eyebrow. "The elevator to the office is just around the corner, but why do you-?"

"TAILS!"

Both Najenda and the now named Tails turned to see a furious Juri glaring at them, the young boy let out an adorable 'rep!' before sprinting past Najenda toward his destination. Juri made to follow him only to gag when Najenda grabbed her by the color of her catsuit, the one eyed girl then proceeded to thrash in the assassins grip before a cyan light enveloped her stopping her movements. Najenda blinked in surprise as Silver seemed to teleport in front of her, the hedgehog Faunus gave her an apologetic glance before glaring at Juri before the two of the disappeared leaving a confused and bewildered Najend behind. Shaking her head the white haired woman sighed before making her way to her office, she could worry about what had happened later right now she had a job to do.

"Now then." Najenda said sitting down in her chair as a holoscreen appeared in front of her. "Let's see if what else you've been hiding Wizard."

* * *

"You sure you're okay Akame?" Leone asked her sister for what must've been the thirteenth time since they'd been awake.

After the fiasco in the ballroom Leone hadn't left Akames side growling at anyone who came in the bathroom to check in on the two and when they had finally exited the bathroom Leone had immediately taken to Beacons infirmary much to Akame protest. After that the lion Faunus had been mother henning her all day, even now when Ozpin was about to hurl them into the forest to start the Initiation her sister would or perhaps couldn't stop worrying about her.

Despite this Akame smiled. "I'm fine Leone, it was just a nightmare...thanks for worrying about me but leave the mothering to our actual mother, alright?"

Leone seemed to want to say more but relented and simply nodded trusting her sisters words before gazing out into the forest, relaxing her body Leones pupils seemed to dilate and the slits in her eyes became smaller. This is what she affectionately referred to as 'zoom vision' by channeling aura to her eyes she could increase the range she could see add in the fact that she was a Faunus and you had the perfect conditions set for being a sniper.

It was too bad Pumpkin had been destroyed back in their world.

"I see the remains of a temple just northwest of here, judging by the chess pieces on it i'd say that's where we need to go." Leone said getting a nod from Akame. "As soon as you land make a beeline their I'll meet you along the way."

Nodding again Akame braced herself before she was hurled into the forest via Launchpad, acting quickly the cursed swordswoman drew Muramasa from its sheath and stabbed it into a tree before using it to slide down its trunk. As soon as her feet hit the ground Akame wasted no time and bolted to the ruins, to the cameras she was nothing but a black blur weaving past students and Grimm alike, for a moment it seemed as if she'd get to the relics and meet up with Leone unimpeded but unfortunately fate had other plans as a scream made its way to her ears. Entering a clearing the wolf girls eyes widened to see Juri and Silver her fellow Faunus having his hand over his stomach and a pack of Beowolfs surrounding them, Akame noted that they were directly in her path leading to the ruins but if she kept up her current speed she could bypass them.

She could just leave them behind.

'...Damn it.'

Wasting no time the cursed swordsman leapt into the fray quick drawing Muramasa to slice a Beowolf in half, this gained the attention of the rest of the pack as the wolf Faunus proceeded to tear into the Grimm pack without mercy. Flipping over a claw swipe Akame kicked the Beowolf that'd attacked her into the ground before quick drawing again to take the head off a Beowolf that'd tried to sneak up on her she then raised her to block a strike from another Beowolf only to blink in surprise when Juri sent it flying with a kick to its jaw. The one eyed girl glared at Akame before doing a roundhouse kick to send three Beowolfs flying, follow her lead Akame spun around to behead the three Beowolfs closing in on Silver noting how they seemed to glow before being killed.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Juri yelled as she slammed her elbow into a Beowolfs mask shattering it.

"And yet you're getting it." Was Akames response before she impaled a Beowolf on her sword

"Go to hell!"

"S-she t-thanks" Silver said before coughing violently.

'If we take any longer he'll die from blood loss.' Akame thought as Juri skidded to a stop in front of her. 'Only eight left but my semblance won't be able to take care of them all.'

Just as the Beowolfs were about to charge them when suddenly a flash of light appeared in the middle of the clearing blinding the three Huntsmen in training, when they opened their eyes again the trio was surprised to find a young girl with brown hair and eyes standing above the fading corpses of the Grimm pack. The girl wore a yellow hoodie over a black shirt that seemed to go up her neck, black spandex shorts and black zipper boots up to calf-length, in her hands was a long sword and a folding knife.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The girl turned. "...Linne."

 **(Elsewhere.)**

"How did you manage to start a forest fire aren't you supposed to be a master of Dust control!?"

"It's not my fault she's the one that got in my way."

"You were taking too lon!"

Leone sighed as Weiss and Ruby continued to argue with each other. 'I hope Akames having better luck than me.'

* * *

 **AAAAND were done here I know the chapter is short but remember this is only part one of the initiation part 2 should be longer and before you ask no I'm not gonna have Akame, Leone and the others help Team RWBY and JNPR I have something else planned for them.**

 **See you guys next week!**


	6. Initiation Part 2

**Ben: I take back what I said, this is a terrible idea.**

 **Jack: Come on dude it can't be that bad.**

 **Ben: You'll see when soon enough Jack you're month is up next.**

 **Jack: Yeah, yeah whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing if we did Akame ga kill would have followed the manga and Leone would have lived.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Initiation Part 2**

Leone sighed as she finished off an Ursa that'd tried to attack her, the lion Faunus had taken it upon herself to kill any Grimm she came across in the hopes to lessen the deaths that would surely come at the end of this initiation. She'd observed some of her fell Huntsmen in training the previous day and she could tell that at least thirty percent of didn't have the mindset to survive the trials of being a Huntsmen, hell she'd even overheard some of them talking about how much 'fun' they'd have during the initiation. Leone growled as she continued her trek towards the ruins as far as she was concerned none of them knew what it truly cost to survive in the world and until she was proven otherwise none of them was worthy of her respect or camaraderie.

'Actually…that's not entirely true.' Leone thought. 'There was those two girls what were their names again...Ruby and Yang that's it! They hide it well but i could tell that those two have gone through their fair share of hardships and with those silver eyes of hers she's bound to be a target in the future.'

Leone abruptly stopped her train of thought before as her ears picked up the sound of crunching leaves, acting quickly she spun around while simultaneously activating Cross Tails wires sending them into the bushes rip apart whatever had been following her. But instead of the yelp of surprise of a Beowolf she instead heard the shriek of two girls that sounded vaguely familiar, pulling her catch out into the open Leone raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose tied back to back and arguing with each other.

"This is all your fault Weiss!"

"WH-How dare you! You're the one who suggested I talk with her!"

"I said you should go talk to her not stalk her!"

Leone let a smile come to her face. 'Reminds me of Tatsumi and Mine.'

Normally the Lioness would leave these two to sort out their problems but she doubted that having an argument while in a forest full of creatures attracted to negative emotions was appropriate. Dropping the two girls on the ground the blonde assassin suggested that the three stick together until they reach the relics something that Ruby readily agreed and despite Weiss's subtle animosity toward the girl the Schnee heiress agreed as well. The three then settled into a comfortable silence as they traversed through the Emerald Forest with Ruby casting nervous glancing between Leone and Weiss, noticing this Leone decided to spark up a conversation with her new companions.

"You said you guys wanted to talk to me, any particular reason why?"

Heiress and reaper looked at each other sending each other nervous stares before Ruby answered. "Uh, we both kinda had some questions we wanted you to answer."

"Shoot."

"Let's start with why you look more like an animal than any other Faunus I've seen?"

"Weiss!"

Leone stopped, slightly surprised at the blunt question, before giving herself a once over. "Honestly? I don't know, I've been like this since I was born my mom says I have a rare mutation."

Clenching he fist she held back the urge to flinch as her claws dug into her paws. "It's like you said I look more like an animal than most Faunus, I'm more in touch with my animal instincts as well...I can't remember how many times I've nearly mauled my siblings because they got to close to my 'territory.'"

Rubys and Weiss eyes widened.

"You tried to...maul you're siblings?" Ruby said not comprehending what Leone had just said.

"Yeah..." Leone sighed. "When I was a kid I used to wear a cloak to school to hide my features, I was still picked because of my ears but at least I had friends until one day someone thought it'd be funny to pull it off to see what the 'animal' was hiding. Everything went downhill from there, when people saw that I not only had lion ears but a tail, feet, hands and fur to go along with my ears people lost it even my friends started throwing out slurs like 'monster' or 'beast.' I didn't really help myself when I..."

"When you what?" Weiss asked narrowing her eyes at the blonde who shook her head.

"Maybe another time, next question." Leone said picking up her pace.

"Hey you can't just-!"

"So you and Akame are sisters?" Ruby said ignoring the glare Weiss sent her way. "You two don't look alike."

"I could say the same about you and Yang." Leone said sending a smile Rubys way. "Akame got a lot of her looks from our dads side of the family apparently she's a splitting image of our grandmother one time when she was eight our dad called her-!?"

Leones story was interrupted when an Alpha Beowolf pounced on her from the left side clenching its jaws around her right arm, before Weiss and Ruby could attempt to help her they were attacked albeit by less powerful Grimm leaving Leone to be dragged off by the Alpha Grimm. Said blonde grunted in pain as the fangs of the beast bit deeper into her arm, gritting her teeth Leone flexed her claws before using them to slice off her arm. Acting quickly Leone charged at the Alpha Beowolf grabbing it by its neck and slamming it into the ground, the two snarled at each other before Leone used her teeth to tear out the Grimms throat. Hearing something rushing toward her the lion Faunus quickly stood up to backhand a Beowolf flying towards she then let out an animalistic roar as she activated her semblance causing her body to be encompassed in flames and her arm to regenerate. She then made a beeline back to Ruby and Weiss finding the two partners engaged in a battle with a pack of Grimm, rearing her arm back she formed a spear with Cross Tail and used her pyrokinesis to envelop it in flames. Throwing it Leone felt a grin come across her face as the weapon pierced through a Beowolfs causing it burn from the inside out, flexing her fingers the Grimm seemed to twist in on itself before bursting in a shower of blood as Cross Tails wires violently tore through its body before attaching itself to the limbs of the other Beowolfs surrounding the group she then set the wires on fire simultaneously. Clenching her fist she forced the Grimm pack together before they all to burst into flames, having done her part Leone turned to see how her companions were doing only to narrow her eyes as she saw Weiss muttering to herself as she tried to get into a stance as a Beowolf approached

Hearing a whooshing sound Leones eyes widened as she saw Ruby heading straight towards Beowolf her scythe posed to cleave it in two just as Weiss finished getting into her stance, activated the dust in her rapier and charged.

"WAIT DON'T!"

Too late.

Weiss let out a yelp as Ruby appeared in front of her forcing the white haired girl to redirect her attack which then set the forest around them in flames. From there the two girls proceeded to get into an argument as to whose fault it was much to Leones annoyance.

"WHY'D YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT YOU DOLT!?"

"WELL WHY'D YOU WAIT SO LONG TO ATTACK!?"

"I WAS OBVIOUSLY PLANNING MY ATTACK!"

"YOU CALL MUTTERING TO YOURSELF PLANNING!"

"WHY YOU-"

" **ENOUGH!** "

Both girls eyes widened in surprise as Leone yelled at them a column of flames bursting forth from her body.

"You are both wrong here!" Leone yelled. "Ruby you need to be more mindful of your surroundings if Weiss hadn't diverted her attack you'd be dead right now! Weiss I don't know what you've been taught but standing in an active battlefield just so you can perfect your stance is suicide! If you were facing a mercenary, bandit or god forbid a highly intelligent Grimm they would've ripped you apart!"

Leone sent them both fierce glares causing the girls looked down in shame feeling as though they've been scolded by an older sibling. The flame user sighed before turning around and walking away from the two.

"I'm going to look for my sister, whatever problem you two have with each other needs to be sorted out and fixed before you get each other killed."

* * *

Leone sighed as she tree hopped through the forest, she wished she didn't have to be so harsh on the two but she knew if she didn't say anything they were likely to die before their lives even began. Ruby had a lot of potential from what little she'd seen of her fighting style the blonde had concluded that the little reaper was like a mini Tatsumi in which she had immense latent potential but had a large amount of innocence and naivety to go along with it. In Weiss case the girl was like a rougher version of Mine with the way she walked around with that aura of arrogance surrounding her and if Leone had to guess the white themed girl had had nearly everything handed to her on a silver plate.

'I can worry about those two later right now I need to find-!'

Flipping in midair Leone wrapped her arms around the person that'd collided with her as she skidded to a stop along the forest floor

Leones thoughts were cut off as something rammed into her side causing her to fall white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up demin short shorts along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

Flipping in midair Leone wrapped her arms around the person that'd collided with her as she skidded to a stop along the forest floor. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry about that." The girl said and she stood up and held a hand out for Leone to shake. "Names Bullet."

"Leone, guess that makes us partners huh?" Leone said a little disappointment in her voice as she shook her new companions' hand.

Bullet deflated. "Unfortunately no, I've already got a partner."

As if on cue out of the bushes came a girl with short brown hair, a big curly brown squirrel tail, hazel eyes and large orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots.

"Hot pants!" The girl yelled jumping at Bullet only to receive a fist to the face.

"I told you to stop calling me that Makoto!" Yelled a blushing Bullet.

"You didn't have a problem when 'he' calls you that." Makoto grumbling.

"I swear to god if you don't-"

Bullet was cut off as suddenly Linne appeared in front of them looking battered and beaten, looking at the three her eyes landed on Leone. "You're Akames sister."

Leones eyes "Do you know where she is?"

Without a word Linne grabbed Leones arm before looking over Bullet and Makoto. "...You'll do."

"We'll do whauugh!" Were the only words Makoto were allowed to say before Linne grabbed both her and Bullet before disappearing?

When they reappeared it was next to Akame, Silver and Juri each of them with a substantial amount of battle damage, but that's not what drew Leones attention.

No what drew her attention was the large Alpha Grimm that was standing in front of them.

It had a bird-like beak that was filled with razor-sharp teeth, red raptor like eyes, and its face was almost entirely covered by its white Grimm mask that had with crimson stripes along with horns. Its feathered wings stretched outwards as its sharp claws tensed with anticipation while its thick armored tail waved about in the air. It' s muscular body covered in bone plated armor seemed to grow bigger as the Grimm flung both of its armored forearms and roared that caused the teams to cover their ears.

"Whoa that things got a pair of lungs on it!" Makoto yelled wincing as her squirrel ears began to bleed.

"It's an Alpha Chimera, native to Vacuo it tends to stay away from humans only attacking when its territory has been invaded or its hibernation cycle has been interrupted….we may have woken it up."

"What are you guys Semblances!?" Leone yelled.

"What!?"

"Semblances now!"

"Telekinesis."

"Lock on." Bullet.

"Speed." Linne.

"...Masochism." Juri said a light blush on her face.

"Death." Akame.

"Pyrokinesis and Regeneration." Leone.

"Creation." Makoto.

"Okay we can work with this, here's the plan Akame and Silver hang back and give us support when you see an opening Akame use focus your semblance through Murasame and take it. As for the rest of you I want you to hit the damn thing as hard as you can and don't stop and try to crack its armor if you can."

The Chimera let out another roar.

"GO!"

With that the five teens charged at the Chimera with Linne and Juri reaching the Grimm first the one eyed warrior attempting to land a blow to its neck while the brown haired girl used her semblance to blur behind the creature. A loud clang was heard as the Chimera used its tail to block Linnes attack before grabbing Juri leg and slamming her into the ground it then attempted to wrap its tail around Linne only for her to blur away just Makoto, Bullet and Leone appeared the three girls attempting to simultaneously strike at the Grimms armored chest in an attempt to break it only to yell in shock as it used its wings to blow them away. It was at this moment that Akame tried to slice it with Murasame only for the Grimm to snap at her forcing her to jump back to Silvers side just as he used his telekinesis several chunks of rocks at the Grimm who in turn used its wings to charge right through the projectiles and heading straight for the two Faunus.

"I don't think so!" Leone yelled wrapping Cross Tail around the beasts arms and legs trying to keep it in place. "A little help would be appreciated guys!"

"I'm working on it blondie!" Juri yelled as she jumped on the Grimms back wrapping her legs around its neck in an attempt to strangle it. "What are you waiting for an invitation!? Hit the damn thing!"

In response the creature of darkness spun around throwing Leone threw a set of trees before using its tail to stab Juri in the back.

"Bastard!" Silver yelled as Juri screamed in pain.

"Silver wait!" Akame yelled cursing as Silver charged in.

She made to chase after him only to stop when a hand placed itself on her shoulder, looking behind her she saw Linne shaking her head. "Stay here, wait for your chance to strike."

She then blurred away leaving Akame to grit her teeth in frustration, she knew the brown haired girl was write if she charged in recklessly like Silver and got injured then they'd lose their best chance to kill the Grimm. Getting into her stance Akame fully activated her Semblance and kept watched the fight waiting for her chance to end this. She watched as Silver shoulder bashed into the Grimms chest grunted as its armor and his shoulder cracked, he grunted as the Grimm delivered a haymaker into his back sending him to the ground before grabbing him with its talons in an attempt to crush him. It would have succeeded if not for the timely interference of Makoto the squirrel Faunus as she rushed at the Grimm skidding to a stop just in front of it with her arm reared back. Akame could hear Bullet telling Juri and Silver to brace themselves as a portal appeared behind Makoto before she punched forward a large ethereal version of her fist appearing from the portal as she did so sending the Chimera and Juri flying back into a tree. The squirrel girl winced as Juri cried out in pain once more but sweat dropped when she noticed her legs grip tighter around the Grimms throat and the blush that was present on her face.

"Her semblance really is her masochism...kinky."

"Not the time Makoto!" Bullet yelled as she aimed her gauntlet at the Chimera, they could hear the gears turning as fire began to form around Bullets hand. "Flame Shot!"

A large fireball shot out from her gauntlet hit the Grimms left wing setting it ablaze and causing it to roar in anger and proved to be a mistake however as Juri tightened her grip even more around the Grimms throat causing it to stagger in surprise allowing for Silver to jump in and use his telekinesis to keep it immobilized, using this moment Bullet opened and closed her eyes causing them to glow a dark orange. The dark skinned beauty then proceeded to disappear in a fiery blur before reappearing behind the Grimm, grabbing its tail she let out a scream that caused her body to burst into flames which then spread to the beast causing it to roar out in pain which quickly turned to choking as Juri once again tightened her legs. It was then that Leone reemerged from the forest looking pissed as all hell and heading straight for Chimera her arm reared back ready to strike at its chest with Makoto following up next to her.

Unfortunately for them the Chimera had other plans.

Having enough of being choked and burned the Grimm wrench its tail out of Juri and slammed it into Bullets head knocking her unconscious it then wrapped its flaming tail around Juris neck burnig her throat and causing her grip on its neck to loosen. It the wrenched the one eyed girl off its body and positioned her right into the path of Leone and Makoto causing both girls eyes to widen and attempt to stop themselves with Leone digging her claws into the ground and Makoto doing the same with her feet giving the Chimera the chance to jump in the air and grab them both with its talons slamming the two girls into the ground. It was at this moment that Linne chose to appear behind the Grimm her blades primed to cut off the Grimms wings only to disappear again when the Grimm attempted to backhand her, this went on for several moments until finally Linne appeared inside its guard and jammed her folding knife into the Chimera chest plate finally putting a hole in it.

And all it cost her was her aura and a hole in her chest courtesy of the Grimms pointed tail.

Despite this the brown haired girl gave a bloodied smile that confused the Grimm, why was its prey smiling?

That's when the Grimm realized that out of all seven of its prey.

One was missing.

 **SHUNK**

The Chimera only had time to blink before its body began dissolving, it looked down at the one who killed it and found itself staring into the eyes of its killer

There was no anger in them like many of the other people it'd faced.

No pain from her wounds.

No fear.

The last thing the Chimera witnessed was cold red eyes.

* * *

"Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose!"

Ruby stood there in stunned silence as Ozpin named her the leader of her team, she looked over the masses of students clapping for her and noticed two out of three of her first friends here at Beacon missing. Looking back at the stage as her team walked down to rejoin her fellow freshman she also noticed how Najenda was missing.

"And now for our final team."

When they walked onto the stage Rubys eyes widened in horror, she heard Blakes breath hitch and Weiss gasp, she felt her sister grip her hand as the people around her stared in wonder.

Linne was the first one to come out her yellow hoodie having a charred hole where she had been stabbed leaving her chest clear for all to see which included the large heavily blacked and charred spot where the Chimera had stabbed her, next to come out was Silver the boy limping and holding his heavily bandaged and bleeding torso. The hedgehog faunus coughed into his gloved hand causing himself to wince as he took his place beside Linne the girl helping the poor boy to stand as he closed his left eye and leaned into her side. Next came Akame, Bullet and Makoto the three looking a little better than Silver and Linne with Makoto have a bandage over her right eye and the three only having bruises and limps which they helped each other support. But the worst...the worst was Juri.

When Leone and Najenda had approached to the stage with Juri there wasn't even time to notice the bandages on her stomach nor the claw marks on the right side of her face as all eyes instantly went to her legs. The girls legs may have been damaged but you could still see that one of them was clearly broken and the other was heavily burned, the hole in her cat suit allowed everyone to see that she had the same wound that Linne did only hers seemed worse her fingers were mangled and broken and her face was leaking from multiple lacerations on her face.

"Akame Raid, Leone Raid, Juri Han, Silver White, Makoto Nanaya, Linne Inbirth, Bullet Mercury you seven not only passed the Initiation but you also dealt with an Alpha Chimera that would have surly killed other Huntsmen if you'd failed, however as there have never been seven people on one team I would like to ask your new team leader Leone Raid to name your team.

All eyes turned to Leone who had a contemplative look on her face.

Leone smirk

"Seizon-sha, from this day on we'll be known as Team Seizon-sha."

* * *

 **Good night everybody!**


End file.
